


Lost In The Moment

by GabenathNation05



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: At least when they get into it, Attempted Anal, Attentive Gabriel, Deepthroating, Dom Nath, F/M, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Gabriel likes it rough, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Successful anal, Teasing, They do a lot for a time time, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Nathalie, a bit of bdsm, dom gabe, so does nathalie, sub Nath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabenathNation05/pseuds/GabenathNation05
Summary: Nathalie and Gabriel decide it's finally time to become intimate with each other. With a couple truly in love as them, they agreed it was finally the time. Nathalie, however, is more nervous then she lets on. She has her reservations, but tries to burry them deep inside.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Lost In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Nathalie has never had sex before this time with Gabriel. You'd think a pretty woman like her would've done it tons of times by now. No. She never found sexual intercourse needed for herself. She found that it wasn't a huge priority for her. She focused more on her studies and her work. Self pleasure wasn't exactly on the list for her body's needs either. Sex. Pleasure. All of which was out of the question. Until now.
> 
> **Side note:** Since their relationship progressed to a more... Intimate level, they began to discuss things like intimacy and if they were ready. They became more open to each other in a sense. Nathalie believed that it was finally time to throw caution to the wind and finally give in to her needs. Gabriel was more than happy to oblige.
> 
> **Another side note:** I seperated when Gabriel finished from when the anal began in case some of you guys didn't want to read that far. There will be another split for when they stop so you can read the fluff at the end.

They were alone. Their lips were pressed against one another in a loving bliss. Nathalie layed on her back on the couch and Gabriel was above her, running his hands through her long, dark strands as he kissed her with all the love he could give. 

The couple were lost in the moment. Their only thoughts were each other. 

Nathalie felt the restraint of her clothing coming off. She could feel the delicacy of his touch as he eased the fabric off of her body, little by little. She felt his hand slip through her panties, playing around with her arousal. Nobody had ever touched her like this. Nobody.

_She had kept a secret from Gabriel. She was a virgin. She didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to ruin this moment. She didn't want to kill the magic, just by telling Gabriel she had yet to feel the ever sweet bliss of sex. She had never had a sexual experience, fantasies, pleasure. At least, not until Gabriel. This was all new to her. This was her first every time she would allow herself to succumb to her body's needs._

Nathalie had never been one to explore. She didn't feel it necessary to want to have someone in her bed, much less self exploration. She always had the thought in mind, but always repressed. Right now, she was allowed to fully explore. Now, she could explore it with the man she loved, the man she would move heaven and Earth for without being asked.

Nathalie let out a soft moan when Gabriel's fingers began moving around, playing with her clit and teasing her entrance. Her juices were leaking out of her, damping his fingers at once. He was amazed by how wet she was becoming. She must be desperate. He plunged a finger into her, causing Nathalie to flinch slightly. He gently thrusted his finger in and out of her, watching as her juices ran out of her. He pulled out his fingers and licked it clean. Nathalie looked at his face and couldn't quite put the feeling she was experiencing. 

Gabriel's hands were on the waistband of her panties, teasing the fabric down her legs. She was absolutely enchanting. From her dark hair to her dazzling blue eyes to her gorgeous body, she was beautiful. He had never realized just how mesmerizing her body was. Her figure was breathtaking. Why did she never model? She could pull off every outfit he could ever design her. She was perfect.

Gabriel saw Nathalie's nervous expression and comforted her. "You don't look very comfortable. Is something wrong?" He placed his hand on the side of her face. She nuzzled into it easily.

She hesitated slightly before speaking. "Could you go a little slower? It's just been a little while since I've done this" she lied. 

"Of course, darling. You deserve to be treated like a queen. I will care for you in every step of the way"

She couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. She appreciated that he would take it easy. She wasn't sure how he would take this. She didn't want to tell him, but she had to at some point. Otherwise, she would be in severe pain. She didn't want to ruin this at all. She didn't want Gabriel to worry.

With that said, Gabriel had a plan. He spread Nathalie's legs apart. He placed his head in between her thighs and began licking and kissing her aching cunt. It felt different, but it was a good different. She leaned her head back and watched as Gabriel ravished her. She moaned softly. Her back was arching from this new kind of pleasure. Her reactions only encouraged him. She loved it. Every moan, every whimper, every groan she let out was a praise to Gabriel's ears. 

This new experience was overwhelming to her. She had never felt these types of feelings before, much less all at once. It was such an explosive experience. 

She felt trapped all of a sudden. She could feel her nipples hardening through her bra. She quickly unclasped it and felt relief. She squeezed each one in her hands from all this pleasure. Gabriel's tounge explored every part of her delicious cavity. His hands gripped her thighs as tasted her. Her body tensed beneath him when he tounge flicked against her clit. He messed around with the small organ, releasing a louder moan from the woman above him. He knew he was doing this right. He also had tricks up his sleeve. He gave fast licks and sucks, causing Nathalie to cry out. While he had her distracted, he plunged his finger back into her. He watched her face scrunch up in pleasure as he softly began his thrusts. He could tell she wanted more. One finger became two. He carefully thrusted his fingers in and out of her soaking core. Her eyes winced shut at the intrusion, but it felt so good. It was a kind of pleasurable pain that she could get used to rather quickly. 

Her body felt hot, like her whole body was on fire. More specifically, between her legs. The heat was so strong, like her body was set aflame. It was intense. 

She could feel herself succumbing to all the pleasure. It was practically taking her over. Gabriel's soft voice calmed her instantly. "Do you think you can handle another, my peahen?" She blushed at the nickname. She thought it was sweet. She nodded weakly and felt another finger find its way into her. She gasped as she felt her walls stretch. It was a little unsettling, but she knew that she would get used to it. 

Her breath quickened as his fingers thrusted deeper within her. She could feel her pain slowly fading and hummed as pleasure came back into play. His lips came back to kiss her throbbing clit as his fingers moved. Nathalie cried out at the incredible feeling. Gabriel never stopped his actions for a second. His only focus was bringing Nathalie pleasure. And by the looks of it, it was definitely working. When he heard her words to go quicker, he was more than happy to oblige. He didn't want to hurt her, but he knew she could handle it. She was strong.

Nathalie bit her lower lip and dug her nails into the couch. It was incredible. All of this was incredible. She didn't want any of this to stop. She was in heaven. If this was a dream, she sure as hell didn't want to wake up.

A pressure was beginning to pool deep inside her, a feeling she didn't recognize. Gabriel quickly noticed and decided to push her closer to the edge.

"Are you coming?" He cooed.

"I...I think so"

"God, you're rusty. Don't worry, my love. I'll get you get on track" Nathalie felt herself growing wetter at his words. The deepness of his voice only turned her on further.

He kept at his action, waiting for Nathalie to release. Her moans became louder as he did, and very soon, Nathalie finally reached her heavenly climax. Her legs trembled as they struggled to stay up. Her muscles began to relax and her quivering receded. She hummed in delight at this wonderful sensation. 

He took his fingers out and licked them once again. He looked down at Nathalie. She looked so beautiful in her afterglow. Her face was flushed so prettily. She was panting from her high. 

"Quite the screamer, aren't you?"

"I've never screamed before. It was absolutely incredible" she sighed.

"I'm glad, my peahen. I've had my fun in the past. Tonight will be special for you. Fucked into my bed by a man with no mercy. I think you'll enjoy this quite a bit"

She saw the desire in his eyes. "I'm sure I will"

Gabriel stood up from the couch and offered a hand to a weak kneed Nathalie. He kept a hand at her waist to steady her, before having his lips get busy on hers once again. The kiss quickly became heated. His lips invaded her neck, causing her to moan. She was desperate. One of her hands snaked lower on his body, rubbing his hardened erection through his pants. He wanted to take them off. He wanted Nathalie's hand to touch him. 

She needed him more than she ever did in her entire life. He seemed to notice and placed her atop the plush sheets of his bed. His presence above her a sexual thrill. It was intimidating yet... Incredibly hot. 

He watched as her hands took off his underwear, revealing his hard erection. He was really hard. He was veiny and already dripping precum. She wrapped her fingers around his member and slowly jerked him off. He groaned as he felt her hand. He looked into her eyes and only saw lust. Only for him. It was intoxicating. 

"Gabriel" she moaned.

"Yes, love?"

"...I want you"

She was so turned on. She could only imagine how skilled he was. It was the only thing she could think about at that moment. He leaned down and bit her neck, leaving a hickey in it's wake. "I want you too, Nathalie"

He took a breast in his hand, squeezing it. He played with the hardened nipple on the other, making sure to give equal attention to both. Nathalie relaxed against the pillows as he attacked her chest. She whimpered at the feeling. Her hands went to his hair, further messing up it's style from the sweat that made his body glisten. His hot, muscular chest in full view. She hadn't even known that he was this toned. 

She wrapped her legs around his waist as they made out. She could hear the sound of the zipper of his pants being pulled down. His pants, along with his underwear, were discarded, leaving him completely naked before her. "Are you ready, Nathalie?" She nodded. He smiled and guided his way inside her. 

He barely had the tip inside her when she cried out in pain. She didn't realize how big he felt inside her. It was excruciating. She didn't realize what she had gotten herself into. This quickly worried Gabriel. He pulled out of her and caressed her cheek. She nuzzled into it. "Nathalie, are you okay?"

"I'm sorry.."

"For what?"

"For not telling you"

"Telling me what?"

"Gabriel, I'm... I'm still a virgin. I've never done this with anyone. I lied. I didn't want to ruin anything by not telling you. I didn't want this to ruin our night together. I just wanted this to be perfect for us..." Tears were forming in her eyes, threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Nathalie, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I get that you were nervous, but you should've told me. Never in my wildest dreams would I ever want to hurt you. I can go rough later. Right now, I want to take care of you. I want to show you how this all works"

"Thank you, I.. I didn't know how you would take this... I'm glad you're so understanding"

"Hurting you is not exactly a priority of mine. A kink? Maybe. Intentionally? Never. I do have some things that can help you, if you want to, that is. It will prepare you so you can take me later"

She thought about it for a moment and nodded. He quickly left the bed and pulled out a box from the closet. Within it, contained numerous toys, vibrators, and other instruments. Nathalie's mouth nearly dropped when she saw just how many he had. "When did you have the time to buy all of those?" She asked. "I've had these for years" he mentioned. "I've tried and use these on Emilie, but she wouldn't have any of it. I didn't want to throw them out, that would've just been a waste. At least now, I finally can put them to use" 

He opened the drawer to the nightstand and pulled out some lube. He applied some to the toy and got back onto the bed. He dipped between her legs and lathered the toy along her slippery folds. Nathalie's head leaned back against the pillows and moaned. She didn't realize how good this would feel for her. 

He inserted the tip into her, causing her to yelp. He looked at her with concern. He asked her if she was alright and she was quick to assure him that she was okay, that this was all new, and that would get used to this new feeling. Her breathing sped up as he pulled the toy out and gently pushed back in. He looked into her eyes and she nodded, signalling that she wanted it deeper. He did as she requested and slowly pushed the toy deeper into her, gently thrusting. She winced her eyes as he moved. She moaned at the ecstasy as pleasure was coming back to her. She gasped out in pleasure as she felt her walls stretching to accommodate the toy. 

Gabriel's face sported a smirk as he saw the satisfaction on his girlfriend's face. He knew she was loving every second of it. He was glad that he was the one giving her this wonderful feeling.

One of his hands went to rub her clit, causing Nathalie to cry out. She could feel the pit of her orgasm forming again. It was such a heavenly feeling. Gabriel could tell she was about to become undone. He encouraged her to let go, to succumb to the pleasure.

And she did. As her orgasm reached, she cried out, letting her body unravel as her second orgasm of the day took over her. He waited until the quivering in her walls ceased before taking the toy out. He set it on the nightstand and leaned in to kiss her soft lips, parted slightly from her panting. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as her body recovered from her high. Her face was beautifully flushed. She was gorgeous.

She gave her another kiss on the lips before once again invading her neck. He was turning her on even further. His did magic on her body. 

He had a plan. He wanted her more aroused than she could ever be in her life. He placed a kiss and bit down gently on her earlobe before purring into her ear "If you could only imagine the things I could do to you and that little body of yours" she shivered. He kissed her neck and continued, "How hard I could fuck that tight pussy of yours, and have you begging for more as I make you scream my name" he whispered, "Make you come multiple times, over, and over" Nathalie moaned. His words were doing things to her. "Today's your lucky day, Nathalie. I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week"

That was Nathalie's encouragement. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed Gabriel to fuck her. "I need you" she pleaded. 

"Then you'll have me" 

"Just... Be gentle at first, okay?"

"I promise, Nathalie"

He had grabbed a condom from beside him and slipped it down his length. He was a little excited earlier. He didn't want anything that didn't need to happen to happen. Even though he wouldn't mind if a little accident like that we're to occur. He loved her enough that he would be okay if something went wrong. 

He saw a beckoning finger reeling him in in an instant. Gabriel's lips pressed against hers and his cock probed her entrance. With her permission, he slowly slipped into her warmth. Her eyes screwed shut. She was in so much pain. He was quick to hold her hand and kiss the pain away. Nathalie gripped his hand tighter and he pushed deeper.

He thrusted a little further into her before pulling out completely. He started an easy rhythm, helping her get used to the sensation of having him inside her. He went a little further each time. She could feel her walls stretching further. When he thrusted again, he went as far as he could go. He tested there for a moment, allowing her walls to stretch her to the fullest. He felt amazing inside of her, despite her being in pain. "Gabriel?" She asked him, "Can you move?"

He nodded and thrusted slowly. Nathalie gripped the bedsheets and her breath quickened once again. 

She slowly felt the pain lessening and felt the pleasure take over. It felt so good. "It feels so good" she murmured beneath her breath. "You're the one that feels good. So tight. So warm. This is heaven" 

"Can you go a little harder?"

"I like where this is going"

He grabbed Nathalie's legs and placed them in his shoulders. His hands found her hips and he began a harder pace. She could feel the pain lingering, but tried to ignore it. She was enjoying the pleasure. "D-Don't stop" she pleaded. "Like I would ever stop fucking your tight cunt now. I meant it when I said I would play this rough. Though, always tell me if it's too much, okay? I would never wish to harm my peahen" She nodded. 

"I'm very interested to see just how far you'll go"

"Oh, little one, the real fun has yet to begin. There's so much I could do" he gripped her hips harder and began to thrust harder and deeper than before. She was loving every second of this. He loved watching her face. "I see you're enjoying this, my pretty peahen"

"So much" she moaned. "I never knew you were so big" She was panting harder now. She couldn't contain herself anymore. She was under his spell, under his full control. He moved her legs from his shoulder and she wrapped them around his waist. Her nails dug into his back and his speed increased. Nathalie whimpered and moaned for him. She reacted exactly how he wanted her to. She was perfect. So submissive. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Are you hurt?" 

"I'm alright. Just don't stop. Just keep going, Mon amour"

She loved this wild side of him. She loved the animal that came alive when they came together like this. She hoped that he would show her this side more. 

Nathalie didn't think things could get any better. The pleasure she felt was incredible. She didn't know what would happen next. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard and so fast, and you'll like it" 

She moaned, "I've been a naughty girl" 

"You'll get the punishment of a lifetime for turning me on like this. The punishment has yet to begin, Princess"

The room felt heated. Their bodies were covered in sweat as their aggressive lovemaking progressed. She felt as though we was being sent to hell for her sins. For her, though, these were all answered prayers. 

He hit a spot inside of her that made her groan. 

"Mmh, Gabriel"

"Yes, darling?"

"Is that all you have?" She challenged. She smirked and teased him for more. She didn't know how she had gotten into this, but she liked it. He could see that she was being cheeky, and he liked it. He liked the way she talked dirty. He pulled out and flipped her over. She wriggled her ass in the air, just begging to be fucked. He had the perfect angle. He thrusted back into her warmth, taking her from behind. He could hear her delicate whimpers. It was arousing. He smacked her ass hard, leaving a red handprint. She moaned. He smacked again, giving her a hard, deep thrust. "I have so much more" he warned.

He took the lube in his hands and lubed her ass. He did the same with himself and slowly pushed into her. She cried out in pain. It hurt badly. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in agony as he tried to push in further. She was trying not to scream, but found it difficult. "It hurts" she cried. "It will for a little bit. Just trust me, okay?" She nodded.

She tried steadying her breathing. It was so hard when all you could feel was your walls trying to stretch around him. The pain was nothing like she had ever experienced before. She continued to cry out, unable to shake the pain. "It hurts so bad!" She whispered while trying to hold back her tears. 

"Do you need me to pull out?" He asked full of concern and worry.

"Yes!"

He could never have imagined her in such pain. He pulled out of her and allowed her breath to steady. He layed down next to her and wiped her tears away with his hand. He felt horrible that she had to experience this level of pain. He hated that he had hurt her like this. He felt awful. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked her calmly.

"No. Don't stop because of me. It was only the way we had done it. It wasn't like before. Let's just do it another way. Don't let that stop you from being rough, though" she smirked.

"You really know how to talk dirty. I like it" She smiled. "If you really don't want me to stop, I do have a suggestion"

"What?"

"Why don't you ride me?" He suggested. 

"I would love to"

He kissed her lovingly on the forehead, gaining a soft smile from Nathalie. He loved to her smile. It warmed his heart more than anything could. 

He layed down on his back and got comfortable. Nathalie got on top of him. She looked absolutely stunning astride him. He could imagine her in a dominant role like this. That, he found extremely sexy. He made a mental note to let her be in control more often.

She took his member in her hand and held it straight. They both moaned as she felt him slip into her. He loved the feeling of her wetness surrounding him. So warm and wet. He filled her completely. As soon as he was in as far as he could go, she didn't move, unsure of what to do next. "Is...is it like this?" Gabriel chuckled at her cuteness. "Let me show you. Just thrust your hips up and down and-" he groaned. "Just like that"

She smiled and continued that action. She was already riding like a pro. His hands gripped her hips. She felt absolutely incredible. He hit her deeper this way, feeling her further. Nathalie's pleasure skyrocketed. Her legs were going weak. She leaned down and let him hold her against his chest. Hips hips thrusted up, hitting her deep. She was humming and moaning, wanting him to go further. He did as she pleaded. Nathalie's lips parted as she released a silent scream. Gabriel whispered in her ear so quietly that her body trembled. "Do you want to be punished?"

"Well, I have been a naughty girl" 

"Well then, I know exactly what I'm going to do with you

On your knees" he command.

"Yes, sir" Nathalie purred.

_Holy shit. That was pretty hot._

He lathered his cock along her wetness, teasing her, touring her. He would enter the tip and pull out consistently, drawing out the pleasure so much that she's desperate. She whined at his torturous acts and was begging for him to fill her. She needed this. She needed him. She craved for the wholeness he provided her. 

"Gabriel, please. I need more" Nathalie begged.

"My dear, this is a punishment" Gabriel told her. "Just for that, you need a harder consequence" He drives in completely and thrusts deep within her, giving a few hard and deep thrusts. Nathalie moans loudly, making Gabriel smirk at her. He found absolute pleasure in making her face change in expression like this. He prided himself in making her writhe in pleasure like this. 

Nathalie's voice heightened in pitch. Her moans and whimpers were growing louder by the second. It was absolutely melodic. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears. Just for that, he smacked her ass hard, causing her to let out a pleasured cry. Gabriel repeated the action and got the same response from her. 

"You like that?" He cooed.

He slapped her again. "Yes!" Nathalie cried. She was really enjoying herself. She enjoyed the slight pain that came with the immense pleasure she felt. The incredible sensation that she felt was all new, and it was Gabriel, her Gabriel, that gave her this. 

He continued her hard pace into her, earning himself a loud cry from his lover, every single time. He would occasionally tease her by pulling out and inserting the tip into her and pulling out, but would do a deep thrust every so often. Nathalie hated the tease, but still enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Nathalie could feel herself getting close every single time. Her orgasm rose and then fell, getting higher and higher before falling. She was close and he knew it. He was drawing out her orgasm and keeping her from reaching it. "I'm close" Nathalie struggled to let out. 

"Not yet, my peahen" Gabriel told her. 

"Gabriel... Please... I can't hold it any longer" Nathalie pleaded. 

"I said no. You won't come until I say so, understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir"

He gave her a hard, deep thrust, hitting a spot deep within her, causing her orgasm to rise and rise. "Gabriel! Please!"

"Not yet, my peahen"

He pulled out and lathered his cock over her soaking wet folds. He noticed just how wet she was for him. He loved it. He knew that she got closer to her high every single time. "Just a little bit more, my love" Gabriel said calmly. Her eyes winced shut and she had to hold back her orgasm. She wanted to release terribly, but knew it would upset him, even though she rather enjoyed his dominate side of him. She had to restrain herself.

Gabriel saw the need in her eyes. He knew she wanted to come. "Resist just a little longer, Nathalie"

He continued his thrusts and used his fingers to apply pressure to her clit. Her orgasm was right there. He made sure to change his pressure. Slow. Fast. Slow. Fast. She was about to lose it. "I'm going to count down from five. When I stop, you can come for me, okay?"

"Yes... Yes" Nathalie murmured, barely able to speak.

He made sure to quicken his thrusts as he did to.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

Nathalie was whimpering and internally screaming.

"2..."

"Gabriel! Please!"

"...1"

Her orgasm had finally caught up to her. She let out a loud moan as she finally felt that heavenly orgasm for the third time that night. It was absolutely incredible. Her body shook and quivered as she felt the wave of heat wash over her. She loved it. 

Slowly, her muscles began to relax. Gabriel looked at her lovely body as she came down from cloud nine. She looked angelic. She looked at peace.

He pulled himself from her warmth and threw away the condom in the trashcan next to their bed. He cleaned himself up and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "How was your first real orgasm by a man?"

"It was incredible" she sighed happily. "Can we do this again soon?"

"Of course, my love"

He was about to cuddle next to her when a hand on his chest stopped him. "You didn't finish" she told him softly. "I don't need to, darling. Seeing you like that was enough for me" 

"Gabriel" she replied. "You deserve to release as much as I do. Let me do this for you" 

She pushed him down so he could lay on his back. She placed herself between his legs and took him in her hand. She chuckled softly as it twitched in her hand. She slowly began to jerk him off. "Am I doing this okay?" She asked him tenderly. 

"Oh God, yes" he moaned against the pillows. "Alright, start with the tip" he instructed, "then go deeper and deeper, okay?"

"Like this?" She smirked and took him in her mouth. She started by licking the tip, and then started sucking on him completely. Gabriel groaned as she worked. Nathalie opened her eyes and saw him enjoying himself. She was glad she was doing this right. She loved watching him like this, all vulnerable from the pleasure. It really had been so long since he had someone to give him that. 

Nathalie smiled to herself and kept working on Gabriel. She opened her mouth as wide as she could to take more of him in. She could feel him near the back of her throat. Gabriel's fingers gripped her hair and began to gently fuck her throat. The gargling noises coming from her aroused him.

"You're perfect, Nathalie" he groaned, "Absolutely perfect"

She enjoyed the praise. She was glad that she made him feel good. She felt even more flattered at his next reply. "For your first time, you do one hell of a blowjob"

She pulled her mouth away from him for a moment to reply, "You flatter me" before taking him once again. 

Gabriel could feel his orgasm coming closer. He was close to having that sweet relief. He let out a loud grunt and gripped Nathalie's hair, leading her head to hold there until he felt all of his cum drain into her mouth. When he was finished, he released her. He could see the come dripping from her mouth. He found the sight attractive. He blushed when she swallowed. It was breathtaking. 

"You don't know how hot you looked with come in your mouth" 

"And you looked so handsome, writhing in pleasure as I sucked you dry. You're so addictive"

* * *

**For anyone who doesn't wish to see this, keep scrolling down until they finish.**

He saw how she looked at him afterwards, a little unsure but a little wanting. Gabriel knew she wanted more, but she looked too nervous to ask. He worried about her distress when she cried out I'm pain the first time. He was perfectly willing to give it another try if she was.

"Nathalie?" He asked her.

"Yes?"

"Do you... Do you want try it again?"

She was confused at first but then realized that he meant. She paused for a moment before speaking. "Oh, uhm..."

"Don't worry. I have toys if you would rather start off with that. I hated seeing you in such pain earlier. If you want, we can take it easier for now"

"I would love that" she smiled softly, "I'm willing to try again if you are"

He smiled cheekily at her. "You don't know how much I want to do this, my love"

"Then do it" she spoke in need. She was ready. 

Nathalie layed down with her legs spread wide. Gabriel grabbed a different toy from his box, as well as a vibrator. He applied the lube to her sex before applying more to the toy. Nathalie's breath quickened as she thought of what was to come. Gabriel's delicate hand at her cheek was enough to calm her. A nod from Nathalie and he gently inserted the toy into her. Her eyes winced shut and she tried not to focus on the pain. Her hand gripped Gabriel's tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked her concerned.

"I'll be fine. I'm just, trying to get used to it. Keep going, I'll let you know if I'm hurt" she smiled.

Gabriel nodded and started giving slow thrusts. Nathalie hissed at the feeling but brushed it off. She whimpered and bit her lip. As her body was getting used to this new feeling, she felt the pain lesson and felt pleasure coming back into play. She was beginning to enjoy herself. 

"Can you go faster?" Nathalie asked, her voice barely audible at the moment. Gabriel gently smiled at her and began to thrust the toy a little harder. Her delicate moans came back into play as well, turning Gabriel on again. He couldn't wait to have his turn. 

He picked up the vibrator and turned it on, applying a slight pressure to her clit. Nathalie cried out and gripped the bedsheets tight. The heat between her legs grew hotter each second. The pleasure was too much for her. She didn't have any control over her body. The pleasure overtook her entirely. But right now, she wanted him. She craved him. She wanted him burried deep inside her. She wanted nothing more than to have Gabriel fucking her ass senseless against the sheets and making her pay for getting him so worked up.

He looked up at her and saw desperation in her eyes. He could tell that she desired him more than anything. And now, he would happily fulfil her whims. 

He pulled the toy from her and grabbed the other, setting them in the bathroom to wash later. He quickly cleaned himself and put on another condom. He gazed into her eyes and pulled her in for a kiss. Nathalie gratefully excepted and wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen it. Their tounges battled for dominance in a heated battle. As they pulled back for air, Nathalie placed a delicate kiss on his jaw before she said, "Fuck me" in the sexiest voice he's ever heard. He didn't need any further encouragement. He thrusted into her and rested there for a moment, allowing her walls to accommodate him, and to allow her to keep her breathing in check.

Gabriel groaned at the familiar tightness. A guy could really get used to this. He had to remember to do this with her more. This was definitely a great way to release. More importantly though, it was a greater way to show her how much he loved her. He yearned so long to be able to experience this with her. He loved her so much, and just wanted to prove to her that her ways of affection didn't go unnoticed. 

Nathalie realised her grip on the sheets and instead dug her nails into Gabriel's back as the pain lessoned and was instead replaced by pleasure once again. 

Nathalie nodded to him to go faster, and he did. His pace was slow, careful not to go to fast. 

Nathalie threw her head back and moaned. She loved the feeling of him inside her. This new feeling was incredible. She was enjoying herself. Gabriel was too. 

Nathalie gasped as her walls were stretching to the fullest. Her moans were raising higher and higher in pitch, fully losing herself to Gabriel's desires. She cried out and again, crying out in full ecstasy as he was beginning to pound into her tightness. "Harder!" She cried.

Gabriel lowered himself to Nathalie's ear and made her entire body tremble beneath him. "I'm going to fuck that tight hole of yours so hard that you'll be in so much pain by the time I'm through with you"

Nathalie moaned as he words sunk in. 

Gabriel gripped her legs and placed them around his waist. He gripped her petite waist and watched as Nathalie held on for dear life as he pounded into her with brute force. This man would be the death of her. 

Gabriel gave her a hard thrust before flipping her on her knees, pounding harder and harder with each following thrust. Nathalie lost it and released a loud scream. 

Gabriel swatted her ass harshly, leaving a sting. He did this continuously until she couldn't take it anymore. He had her whimpering and moaning under him. He took a hand and rubbed circles over her clit, sending her further and further towards release. 

Gabriel had an idea and flipped them over so Nathalie could be on top. Her hips rose and fell as she rode him. Nathalie gripped a breast and pinched a nipple between her fingers. She could feel the heaven known as an orgasm pooling in her stomach. She so desperately wanted to reach oblivion. 

Gabriel reached over and grabbed the vibrator and turned it on again. Nathalie moaned as the all knowing heat returned.

Nathalie's eyes went wide when he plunged two fingers into her core. Her eyes were rolling towards the back of her head.

Gabriel could feel as his orgasm was coming as well. He tried to hold it back but found it harder to do so. 

"You make me feel so good, Nathalie"

"So do you..." Nathalie replied. 

"I'm close, love"

"Me too. Finish me off, Gabriel, please..."

"Let's come together"

They both cried out as they came. Nathalie's orgasm squirted all over she sheets. Gabriel turned the vibrator off and set it on the nightstand. He helped Nathalie off of him and lead her to the bathroom. 

**Okay guys, this is the end of the extra smut. This is all fluff from here.**

He took the condom off and threw it away. He walked over to the shower and Nathalie followed close behind. He turned on the warm water and they cleaned themselves up after a long night. 

Gabriel couldn't keep his hands off of her. He insisted on helping her clean up. After all, he did bring her to the highest points of pleasure multiple times that night. 

Nathalie did enjoy Gabriel's kinder side. It made a relaxing evening. She loved every moment of it. She loved how gentle he was after sex. She could tell she wanted this more often. And right now, all she wanted to do was cuddle in Gabriel's arms when they got back to bed. She wanted him to hold her and to lull her to sleep with the gentle thudding of his heartbeat. She wanted cuddles.

Nathalie nuzzled against Gabriel's chest as the warm water pressed against their skin. Gabriel wrapped his hands around her and peppered kisses on her neck. Nathalie moaned softly at his touch, almost wanting more. Almost. She was exhausted. She wriggled out of Gabriel's embrace and turned off the shower. She placed a kiss on Gabriel's lips and walked out, leaving Gabriel a little stunned. He assumed he had her. He was wrong, unfortunately.

They dried off and got dressed for the night. They got under the covers and held each other. Nathalie layed against his chest and found her eyelids fluttering shut. Gabriel too found himself succumbing to his slumber.

And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, this is the biggest one-shot I've ever done. 
> 
> Anyway.. thanks for reading!


End file.
